The present invention relates, in general, to installation tooling and, more specifically, the invention relates to tooling for installation of swage ring fittings.
Swaging, which involves plastic deformation of a workpiece, is one method of assembly. For example, one type of fitting for tubes, or pipes, is a swage ring which fits over the tube or pipe. A swaging tool engages the swage ring fitting and plastically deforms it so as to firmly engage the tube or pipe. Prior art tools for this purpose have relatively moveable jaws which engage the swage ring. Force supplied by a hydraulic cylinder in the tool causes relative movement of the jaws which accomplishes the swaging operation. When the swaging operation is: completed, the hydraulic pressure in the tool is reduced and a return spring returns the jaws to their original position and the tool is removed from the workpiece.
An example of a prior art tool is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,510: Hydraulic Assembly Tool with Improved Load Bearing Arrangement for Tube Fittings. An example of the type of fitting which this tool engages is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,191: Pipe Fitting with Coupling Body and Improved Isolation Tooth Arrangement. Prior art hydraulic assembly tools of the type cited are bulky and heavy and are difficult to use in remote or confined spaces.
The teachings of U.S. Pat. No.5,305,510 and 5,114,191 as well as the copending patent applications cited above: REMOTE ACTUATION OF INSTALLATION TOOLING PUMP and LOKRING (r) FITTING HAVING IMPROVED ANTI-TORSION CAPABILITY are hereby incorporated into the present application by reference thereto.
The present invention is a hydraulic assembly tool which includes a tool fixed portion having a proximal end and a distal end. The tool fixed portion includes a hydraulic cylinder having a fluid pressure port, at the proximal end of the tool fixed portion, for receiving a fluid having a controllable pressure. The tool fixed portion further includes a fixed jaw. The tool also has a moveable portion including a moveable jaw and a piston disposed in the hydraulic cylinder, the piston receiving a hydraulic force from the pressurized fluid. There is a compression spring engaging the tool fixed portion and the tool moveable portion, the compression spring urging the tool moveable portion including the moveable jaw in a direction opposite the direction of the hydraulic force. Increasing the pressure of the fluid causes the moveable jaw to move in the direction of the hydraulic force, and decreasing the pressure of the fluid permits the spring to move the tool moveable portion including the moveable jaw in a direction opposite the direction of the hydraulic force.
It is therefore one of the primary objects of the present invention to provide a compact hydraulic assembly tool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simplified hydraulic assembly tool.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic assembly tool having less length than prior art tools.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic assembly tool with improved features for reacting offset loads.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic assembly tool for swage ring fittings which is more compact than prior art assembly tools for swage ring fittings.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic assembly tool for swage ring fittings which weighs less than prior art tools.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic assembly tool for swage ring fittings which employs a compression spring for a positive, strong return force.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic assembly tool for swage ring fittings having a minimum of components.
In addition to the various objects and advantages of the present invention which have been generally described above, there will be various other objects and advantages of the invention that will become more readily apparent to those persons who are skilled in the relevant art from the following more detailed description of the invention, particularly, when the detailed description is taken in conjunction with the attached drawing figures and with the appended claims.